Mujin Gil
Mujin Gil is a member the rebel army, and a former member of the royal guards. He is one of Hwi Lee's most trusted soldiers, and is the person who taught him his style of swordsmanship. Appearance Mujin is taller than average, with black, very curly hair. In the past, his hair appeared to be straight. He is often shown with a large scar that runs from his left cheek and down his neck. According to Black Wolf, the leader of the BiYong Palmu King's Guard, he claims that Mujin has a crippled arm, and it is implied that he caused the injury. Personality Mujin is very loyal to Hwi Lee, the leader of the rebels Plot History Season 1 Mujin first appears in the crowd during the Moon Festival when Nabi gives him a glance while pulling Lady Danah behind her, assuring her that the man with red hair will be fine. Mujin stands by behind a tree observing the fight between the man and another nobleman, ready to assist him, though in the end there was no need. Mujin and BeckHo search for the missing inspector while the Crimson Moon steals the covenant from the Councillor's residence. As Hwi Lee and his men walk through BiHwa Forest, he finds and comforts the crying Lady Danah. When Hwi Lee tends to her injured feet, Mujin leaves a new pair of shoes for him to give to Danah, without being seen. Season 2 Mujin appears seemingly out of nowhere to assist Nabi when she is being followed and hassled by RokHa Jang. At the Palace Training Grounds, Black Wolf confronts Princess HyunBin's guard JiRyun Gwak about the night the king was attacked and tells him that the autopsy of the dead assassins revealed specific types of sword wounds that were a specialty of an old acquaintance who died 10 years ago. Gwak admits that the Crimson Moon helped him, and Black Wolf realizes that his old acquaintance (Mujin) unexpectedly survived and must have taught the technique to the Crimson Moon. At Moon End Village, Hwi Lee tells Mujin to return to HyangJu and sell Nabi's jewelry while he investigates the fake Crimson Moon. Hwi Lee is angry that just as many villagers died in the revolt as from the plague, and he swears Mujin to secrecy. Season 3 On a mission to infiltrate the palace and rescue Hwi Lee's teacher, RokHa Jang smuggles Mujin and BeckHo into the palace grounds inside crates of merchandise from the NakChung Trading Company; at the appointed hour, the crates open and the two men emerge. They put on their masks and meet up with Hwi Lee under the cover of darkness. They report that they have been unable to locate his teacher. They fall back behind Hwi Lee when he decides to search the king's bedchamber. When the king and several soldiers suddenly appear in the room, Mujin and BeckHo ambush them, and Black Wolf realizes that they had been alive the past 11 years and decides to take on Mujin, the former leader of the BiYong Shipmu, who he says has a crippled arm. Hwi Lee reminds Mujin that rescue takes priority over revenge. As Black Wolf begins to attack, Mujin throws a smoke bomb, allowing Hwi Lee, BeckHo (carrying SonWu SoeYin), and Mujin to attempt to escape through a tunnel under the bedchamber. Mujin reveals that there are two problems with this escape route: Black Wolf knows it exists, and its construction by King JinHyul was halted 10 years ago. They reach a dead end. Mujiin searches along the wall and removes a loose rock, and the tunnel begins to flood. Mujin revealed to the other two earlier that the end of the tunnel was deliberately placed next to an underground canal that feeds to the palace pond. As they exit the pond, Mujin notices that Hwi Lee is bleeding. The three rebels split up and head to the North Gate, each carrying a bundle over their shoulder to confuse the pursuing soldiers who want both the teacher and the Crimson Moon. References